


And I'm the Crazy One?

by KatNovella



Series: The Crazy One (Shugo Chara!) [1]
Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika Akiyama is the new girl in town, but that's not all that's new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Egg

Mika Akiyama was the new girl in town and it had been but only a year ago since her grandmother Jun has past away. All she had left of her was a locket she had given her with her grandmother's picture inside.  
   
Mika being very nervous for her  first day of school the next day made a prayer.

Mika: I wish I could be a calm,brave,confident,and funny girl.

The next morning she awoke to see an orange egg with yellow stars on her bed.

Mika: Uh....what the?...where the?....did I?...

She touches the egg.

Mika: Ouch! It's hot! (pulls back hand)

She looks over to her alarm clock on her bedside table.

Mika: Oh crap! I'm gonna be late and on my first day!

Mika grabs the egg and places it gently into her school bag and dashes to the door with a slice of bread in her mouth.


	2. The New Girl

*At School*

Teacher:  Class, please give a warm welcome to our new student, Mika Akiyama.

Mika bows then takes a seat by the window.

Suddenly the egg slides out of her bag onto the floor.

Suu: Amu, there's an egg on the floor.

Amu: Huh, oh not another one. (whispers)

Ran: I think it's someone else's egg.

Miki: Maybe it's the new girl's egg.

*After Class*

Amu: Um...Mika-chan was it? My name is Amu Hinamori, is this yours by chance? (holds out the egg)

Mika: Y-yes, thank you....w-what are those?  
.  
Amu: Oh you can see them, they are my shugo charas and it looks like you'll have one soon too.

Mika: So that's what this is... (looks at the egg)

Amu: Be sure to stop by the garden after school for a cup of tea,okay?

Mika: Um,sure.

*Bell Rings*


	3. Tea with the Guardians

(Mika goes to the garden after school as Amu instructed)

Amu: Mika-chan! Over here! (waves)

Yaya: Oh, who's your friend Amu?

Amu: She's new here her name is Mika.

Kukai: I remember when you were the new girl Amu.

Kukai: Oh prince...

(Amu and Yaya run to cover Tadese mouth before he character changes)

Tadase: Muahhahahahhaha, world domination will be mine!!!!!!!!

Amu: Oh brother.

Kukai:  Ah, I never get tired of that.

(Tadase snaps back to his senses)

Tadase: I'm sorry Mika, we're the guardians, you're welcome to visit us anytime. (smiles)

Mika: Thank you. I'll be sure to come back soon.


	4. Hatching Time

Mika: (yawns) I don't know if I wanna go to school today...

?: Character Change! From a sarcastic,scaredy-cat,and worrywart type of girl into a girl who is calm,brave,confident,and funny!

Mika: I'm off to school! 

*At School*

Mika: (reaches in bag) Huh, where's my egg?

?: Hi there, I'm Sora, your shugo chara!

Mika: There you are.

Teacher: Excuse me, Ms.Akiyama could you please be quiet?

Mika: Uh...yeah, sorry dropped my pencil.

Sora: Oh yeah you're in the middle of class,don't worry I'll be quiet. (winks)

*After Class*

Amu: Hey Mika.

Mika: Hi Amu.

Amu: You got your shugo chara! What's her name?

Sora: My name is Sora.

Suu: Welcome Sora!

Ran: Hi Sora!

Miki: What's up?!

Amu: Can you come to the garden again after school, Mika?

Mika: I can't today sorry, I have work.

Amu: That's okay. I'll see you later then. Bye.

Mika: Bye.

 

*Bell Rings*


	5. Violin & the Stars Part 1

Mika got a job at the music store to earn money.

*Door chime goes off*

Mika: Welcome, we have the finest selection of instruments in town, how may I help you?

?: I'd like to see about getting my violin repaired.

Mika: I see, I'll take your violin to the back and have him work on it.

?: Alright, I'll wait.

....

Mika: What's your name?

?: Ikuto, and yours?

Mika: I'm Mika

Ikuto: hmmm...

?: Ikuto! Who is this geek? nya~

Mika: Um...your violin is ready

Ikuto: Thanks. (leaves)

Mika: Geek?

*Closing Time*

Sora: Who was that weirdo earlier?

Mika: I have no idea, he said his name was Ikuto...

Sora: Yeah, but didn't I hear him call you a geek?

Mika: Yeah, I heard it too...

*Violin sounds come from the near by park*

Mika: Hmmm.....I wonder.

Sora: Oh boy.

(both Mika and Sora hide behind a tree)

Mika: It's that guy from earlier...Ikuto.

Sora: .....

Mika: It sounds so beautiful...

Sora: He has a shugo chara too!

(Mika covers Sora's tiny mouth and the music stops)

Mika: We better get home....

To Be Continued...


	6. Violin & the Stars Part 2

Mika: We better get home....

Sora: Before he sees us.

*they leave*

?: Huh, Ikuto did you see see something? nya~

Ikuto: I thought I heard something...

*At Mika's House*

Mika: Do you think he saw us?

Sora: I don't think those...I mean this isn't mission impossible. What's the worst that could happen if he saw us?

Mika: I don't know....

Sora: Whatever, you should get your sleep after all you do have work tomorrow.

Mika: You're right Sora, I'll get some sleep.

*Morning*

Sora: Get up! Get up! Get up!

Mika: Just fi....

Sora: No! Character Change!

*At Music Store*

Mika: (catches breath) I hate when you do that!

Sora: I wouldn't have to if you weren't so lazy.

Mika: Okay,okay!

?: Who were you talking too?

Mika: Huh, Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yo~

Mika: Weren't you just here yesterday?

Ikuto: I forgot to pay for the repairs.

Mika: Oh.

Ikuto: Bye

Mika: Hmf.

Sora: Don't waste your time with him Mika.


	7. One Little Favor

Mika: (yawns) What day is it?  
Sora: Oh, you're finally up,it's Sunday.  
Mika: Do I work today?  
Sora: I'm pretty sure you don't.  
(cell phone rings)  
Sora: Here's your phone,it's been ringing all morning.  
Mika: Oh, really. Hello.  
?: Are you Mika?  
Mika: Yes and who may you be?  
?: I'm Hoshina Utau.  
Mika: The p-p-popstar!  
Utau: Please settle down.  
Mika: Sorry. I'm just surprised you called me. So why did you call me anyway?  
Utau: I have a favor to ask of you if it's not too much.  
Mika:What is it?  
Utau: Could you help with stage set up for my next concert?  
Mika: Sure I don't mind at all.  
Utau: Thank goodness. Meet me tomorrow after school at the ramen shop by the park.  
Mika: Okay.  
Utau: See you there.  
Mika: See you.  
(disconnected)  
Sora: Hoshina Utau, huh?


	8. Chat Session at the Ramen Shop

*School Bell Rings*

Sora: Mika where are you heading?  
Mika: I have to meet someone.  
Sora: But shouldn't you at least let the guardians know you aren't coming today.  
Mika: It'll be alright.

*At the Ramen Shop*

Mika: I was suppose to meet her right after school.  
Sora: The high school she attends gets out a bit later.  
Mika: Hmm.....  
Utau: Sorry I'm late Mika.  
Mika: That's alright,I actually just got here myself.  
Sora: That's right.  
Utau: Huh, you have a shugo chara?  
Mika: Yeah, do you have one?  
Utau: Two actually.  
Mika: Hmm...  
Utau: Shall we go in.  
(Mika and Utau take a seat)

Mika's Mind: She eats a lot....  
Utau: So Mika about the concert.  
Mika: Uh-huh.  
Utau: Since you work at the music store I was wondering if you could help with music and instruments and such.  
Mika: Yeah I can help out. I know a lot about how to handle and work with the equipment.  
Utau: That's a relief. My brother wouldn't help, he only agreed to watch.  
Mika: Oh yeah, who's your brother?  
Utau: His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto.  
Mika: He's your brother?  
Utau: You know him?  
Mika: He came in the store the other day...  
Utau: I see....Well I guess I'll see you at dress rehearsal. Here's a list of where and when it takes place.  
Mika: Ah, thank you. See you there then.


	9. One Message

*Later that day at Mika's house*

Mika: (makes phone call) Hello.  
?: Oh Mika-chan,what's up?  
Mika: Hi Amu. I'm sorry I couldn't come to the garden for the past few days...  
Amu: Oh no don't worry about it.  
Mika: Thanks. I won't be able to be there this week either. Sorry.  
Amu: It's totally okay. If you don't mind my asking. What plans do you have?  
Mika: I'm having to help out at a concert with music and such.  
Amu: Ah,I see. That must be so cool! You must be so honored they picked you to help out!  
Mika: Yeah.  
Amu: Is there something wrong?  
Mika: N0t at all.  
Sora: Oh,is that Amu?  
Mika: I'll see you tomorrow Amu.  
Amu: Alright,See you at school then. Bye.

*call disconnects*

Sora: You never let me play with the other charas.  
Mika: Utau says she has two shugo charas,so tomorrow at dress rehearsal you can play with them.  
Sora: It's like you're my mother.  
Mika: Well I did give birth to you.  
Sora: Alright smarty pants.(sighs) It's a deal.


	10. Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

*After school with the Guardians*

Tadase: Amu's been pretty depressed since Mika-san has been so busy lately.  
Rima: Yeah more upset than when our "dear friend" Nadeshiko "left" us adrift.  
Nagihiko: I can hear you you know.  
Rima: I was talking about Nadeshiko. Which has nothing to do with you.  
Nagihiko: I suppose you want me to dress up like "Nadeshiko" for the sake of Amu's sanity.  
(everyone nods in agreement)

Nagihiko: Oh no.

*Meanwhile Amu's sanity begins to plummet*

Background: Tadese the makeup is all wrong! Your gonna break it! My foot!  
Amu's mind: What on earth could they be doing?! (sighs)  
?: Hello Amu.  
Amu: Nadeshiko...  
Nadeshiko: What's wrong you seem upset?  
Amu: Well....I made a friend,but she's been really busy lately.  
Nadeshiko: Don't worry Amu. Soon she'll be back and you'll do all kinds of crazy things.  
Amu: Nadeshiko...  
Nadeshiko: Well I have to run now. Take care!  
Amu: Wait! Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko...


	11. Stubborn as Ever

*Later that day at Utau's house*

Utau: (returns home from the ramen shop) I'm home.  
?: Yo.  
Utau: Ikuto? Ikuto!  
Ikuto: ...  
Utau: Oh please come to dress rehearsal tomorrow!  
Ikuto: No.  
Utau: But why?! (crosses arms across chest)  
Ikuto: You'll try to make me get involved in your concert.  
Utau: Fine. Be that way,but I had a chat with one of my new staff members.  
Ikuto: What does it have to do with me?  
Utau: She says she knows you.  
Ikuto: She?  
Utau:Uh-huh.  
Ikuto: And why are you telling me this?  
Utau: You'll just have to find out for yourself and come.  
Ikuto: (sighs) Fine.  
Utau: Really?!  
Ikuto: Yes. (pats her on the head)  
Utau: Victory!


	12. Morning Run

*Mika's House 7:00 a.m.*

Sora: Mika! Wake up!  
Mika: What?  
Sora: Don't you have somewhere to be in a couple of hours?  
Mika: Hmm? Oh yeah.  
Sora: I already picked out an outfit.  
Mika: Wow. Thanks Sora.  
Sora: No problem. (salutes)

(Mika throws on a black and white striped sweater,black tights,and a pair of brown boots)

Mika: How do I look?  
Sora: Stylish. (gives thumbs up)  
Mika: Let me grab my bag and we'll go take a couple stops around town.  
Sora: Okay.  
Mika: Alright,got my bag. Let's go.  
Sora: Where are we going first,Mika?  
Mika: Um. Let me look at my list.  
Sora: I wanna see Ran,Miki,and Suu.  
Mika: I'm not even sure if they're even up yet.  
Sora: Please?  
Mika: (sighs) Fine,but hurry back.  
Sora: Okay.

?: Hey Ikuto it's that one girl.  
Ikuto: Huh?  
?: The girl who works at that music store.  
Ikuto: Don't bother her Yoru.  
Yoru: I doubt she can even see me.  
Ikuto: Just leave her alone Yoru.  
Yoru: Fine. Fine. Your no fun.

Sora: I'm back.  
Mika: Bout time. Lets go.  
Sora: Where to?  
Mika: Lets take a quick swing by the café.  
Sora: Okay.

Ikuto: See she would have saw you.  
Yoru: Whatever.

* At Café *

Sora: Did you hear anything while we were standing outside earlier?  
Mika: No. How come?  
Sora: Nothing. I just thought I heard someone whispering is all.  
Mika: Whispering you say?  
Sora: Yeah.  
Mika: Hmm... (takes a sip of coffee) I wonder.

* Afterwards *

Sora: Anywhere else we need to stop?  
Mika: I suppose we have time to take a walk around the park.

* At Park *

Mika: So how did the visit with Ran,Miki,and Suu go?  
Sora: We just talked about different things...  
Mika: Like?  
Sora: They said Amu has been acting strange lately.  
Mika: Is that so? I wonder if it has something to do with me.  
Sora: Hmm...  
Mika: What the heck?  
Sora: Huh? What is it Mika?  
Mika: Did you hear it?  
Sora: Hear what?  
Mika: Something rustling in the trees...  
Sora: Probably just some stupid cat.  
Yoru: Excuse me!  
Sora: Who are you?!  
Mika: What the?...Just ignore it Sora.  
(something falls from the trees)  
Mika: (screams)  
Ikuto: (hanging from the tree monkey-like/upside down)  
Mika: Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!  
Yoru: How dare you call me a stupid cat!  
Sora: Why? It's true though.  
Mika: Wait a minute. Your the guy who came in a week ago to have a violin repaired.  
Ikuto: Correct. (jumps to the ground)  
Sora: I told you that guy was wrong in the head.  
Mika: Whatever. Thank you for not killing us and if you don't mind we'll be on our merry way.  
Yoru: This isn't over!  
Sora: Yes it is.


	13. Awkward... Part 1

Sora: What's up with that guy anyway?  
Mika: Calm down Sora. M-maybe it was just a misunderstanding.  
Sora: You think. Mika that guy didn't even apologize.  
Mika: We'll I think we should at least apologize.  
Sora: What?!  
Mika: You were very disrespectful. As a matter a fact,I think we both were.  
Sora: I suppose you're right.  
Mika: Alrighty then lets go to the dress rehearsal.  
Sora: (nods)

* Dress Rehearsal at Carnival at 9:00 *

Utau: Ah, Mika-chan your here.  
Mika: Hello Utau-san. (waves)  
?: She's too nice.  
?: Shhhh! She'll hear you!  
Mika: Um. Too nice.  
Utau: Il and El.  
Mika: Like devil  and angel.  
Sora: Huh.  
Utau: While we are working I suppose we can just let them get to know each other.  
Mika: Sounds great.  
Sora: Yeah.


	14. Awkward... Part 2

Utau: Anyway the sound systems are backstage and all the microphones and instruments are already on the stage ready to go.  
Mika: Alright. I'll take a look at them.

Il: So you're the guardian of that girl.  
Sora: Uh-huh.  
Il: I don't see it. (crosses arms)  
El: Don't be mean Il.  
Il: What did you say?  
Utau: Knock that off. Oh,where could Ikuto be.

Ikuto: Yo.  
Utau: You came! I thought you had ditched me!  
Yoru: We should have. Nya~  
Utau: Just take a seat.

Yoru: I found that twit from earlier. I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind! Nya~  
Ikuto: (sighs) Why don't you just call it a day?  
Yoru: If that twit is here. Than that must mean that Mika is her too.  
Ikuto: Have it your way,but don't cause any trouble.  
Yoru: Don't worry,don't worry.

Utau: How is it going back there Mika-chan?  
Mika: Good. I can't seem to find anything wrong. So everything should be up and running.  
Utau: Great. Lets run a test run then.  
   
* After test run *

Utau: Great job everyone!  
Mika: Utau-san I think I'll be going home before it gets dark.  
Utau: First I want to introduce you to someone.  
Mika: Okay.  
Utau: Mika-chan this is my older brother Ikuto.  
Ikuto: Yo.  
Mika: Yeah. We've met,and I'd like to apologize for mine and Sora's actions earlier this morning.  
Sora: Uh. Yeah.  
Yoru: That's more like it.

Utau: She's very nice.  
Yoru: I think we've found another play toy other than Amu.


	15. Why Me?

* Mika's house 8:30 p.m. *

Sora: You don't like that Ikuto guy do you?  
Mika: H-huh. N-no of course not. Though he is kinda cute.  
Sora: Mika...please don't tell me you actually like him. His guardian is a jerk.  
Mika: D-don't you think we should get to bed after all we have a long day ahead of us.  
Sora: Now that's the Mika I know,always changing the subject.  
Mika: G-goodnight!

* Mika's house 11:00 a.m. *

Sora: Where are we going Mika? Don't we have to be at the carvinal at 8:30 p.m.  
Mika: Yes,but Tadase told me to stop by his house.  
Sora: Okay.

* Tadase's house 11:25 *

Tadase hope you didn't have any plans this afternoon.  
Mika: Not at all.  
Tadase: That's good. Mika-san I wanting to see about you becoming an addition to the guardians.  
Mika: R-really. How come?  
Tadase: It's just that Hinamori-san have become very fond of you.  
Mika: Is that so. I haven't even spoken with her in a while now.  
Tadase: That's just it.  
Mika: Huh.  
Tadese: Since you haven't been around recently she has seemed a bit saddened.  
Mika: So I am the reason she is upset.  
Tadase: Oh no I didn't bring this up to upset you. I was just wondering if you would join us so that you could be with Amu more.  
Mika: I understand. I think I'll be leaving now.  
Tadase: Wait Akiyama-san!  
Mika: Hm.  
Tadase: I'm sorry if I upset you.  
Mika: It's okay you didn't.  
Tadase: Alright. Thank you.  
Mika: I got to go. Bye.  
Tadase: Take care. (waves)

Sora: You'd be better off with him instead of that Ikuto.  
Mika: Shhhhh!


	16. A Big Turn

* Carnival 8:25 p.m. *

Sora: When does the concert begin?  
Mika: 9:05 p.m. All I need to do is check the microphones and then we can relax.  
Sora: Okay. Sounds good.

Utau: The concert is just about to begin.  
Mika: Everything is set and ready to go.  
Utau: Great. This concert will be a success.

* Backstage *

Sora: It's pretty neat being backstage and all.  
Mika: Uh-huh.

* Carnival 8:56 p.m. *

Kukai: We got the worst seats.  
Yaya: We're all the way in the last row!  
Rima: Just be happy with the fact I got you tickets.  
Nagihiko: You guys owe me for last time.  
Rima: It was for your own good.  
Amu: What was?  
All of them: Nothing!  
Amu: Uh.  
Tadese: It's no big deal we'll explain later.  
Yaya: Shhhh! It's about to begin!  
Amu: Hey is that Mika-chan up their?  
Yaya: Huh? Where? She never told us she had something to do with the concert! We could have gotten free tickets and backstage passes!  
Amu: She did say she was chosen to be part of the staff. Just not in particular though.

* After Concert *

Sora: That was a good show.  
Mika: Uh-huh.  
Sora: But I think I ate to much.  
Mika: I tried to warn you,but guess who didn't listen.  
Sora: You never warned me.

?: My heart,unlock!  
Mika: Huh? What was that?  
Sora: It looks like Amu-san.  
Mika: Amu.  
Sora: Looks to me she is fighting that Ikuto guy and eggs with a x on them.


	17. Secrets & Promises

* Mika's house 11:40 a.m. *

Sora: Mika,are you alright?  
Mika: Huh,yeah it's just ever since my family moved here a couple months ago. Things have been....strange.  
Sora: I understand you're not used to it,but things will get better you'll see.  
Mika: Yeah,alright.  
Sora: Plus maybe you'll get a boyfriend in the process.  
Mika: Eh? Y-you think so?  
Sora; Don't tell me you're thing of that Ikuto are you?  
Mika: C-course not!  
Sora: You saw how he is nothing but trouble.  
Mika: Well let about you.  
Sora: Huh? What about me?  
Mika: For all we know you must like Yoru.  
Sora: Are you kidding me?!  
Mika's Mother: Mika is everything alright up there?  
Mika: Yeah mom. Couldn't be better.

* Door bell rings *

Mika's Mother: Mika! There is someone here named Nadeshiko!  
Mika: Okay mom!  
Mika's Mother: I'm sending her up!

* Mika's Room *

Nadeshiko: Hello there Mika-san.  
Mika: Hi Nagihiko.  
Nagihiko: H-how did you?  
Mika: I could tell from a mile away if I wanted.  
Nagihiko: Anyway I came here to talk to you about something.  
Mika: What is it?  
Nagihiko: You know how you said that figure that Amu saw might have been trying to help her out.  
Mika: Yes.  
Nagihiko: I was wondering if you had something to do with it.  
Sora: The jig is up!  
Nagihiko: Huh?  
Mika: Actually you're right I was that figure she saw,but you must keep it a secret from the others,or else I'll tell Amu you're secret about Nadeshiko.  
Nagihiko: You put up a hard bargain. I accept.

(they shake hands)


	18. Is Change a Good Thing?

Sora: She looks like she could use some help.  
Mika: How can I help?  
Sora: Try saying what she did.  
Mika: What?!  
Sora: You know,that my heart,unlock thing.  
Mika: My heart,unlock!  
(goes through transformation)

Character Transformation: Dare Devil

Mika: What am I wearing?!  
Sora: No time. Amu has passed out you need to stop those x eggs.  
Mika: Your right.  High dive! (eliminates all of the x eggs)  
Sora: Good job! Now hide. She's waking up.  
Amu: Huh. What happened.

* Next day at the Garden *

Tadase: Is everyone here.  
Amu: Not Mika-chan.  
Mika: I'm here! (out of breath)  
Amu: Mika-chan.  
Yaya: Get over here!  
Mika: Huh?  
Kukai: She's mad you didn't give us tickets so we would have had better seats at the concert.  
Mika: Oh,you guys went. Sorry.  
Tadase: That's alright. We don't mean to be selfish. So Amu back to what you were saying. What did you see?  
Amu: Well all I remember was standing there and then next thing I knew I was on the ground and I saw a dark figure running away.  
Tadase: Maybe it did something to you.  
Kukai: Yep. Soon you'll probably be a zombie slave.  
Mika: Maybe it was trying to help.  
Amu: You think so?  
Tadase: Maybe it was.

* Mika's House *

Mika: What am I going to do she saw me?!  
Sora: It's okay she only saw a dark figure,right?  
Mika: Whatever I suppose you're right,but how in the world did I transform?


	19. Seriously

* Mika's House 9:30 a.m. *

Sora: Mika you're gonna be late!  
Mika: Huh!  
Sora: Ha! Gotcha!  
Mika:What?  
Sora: It's summer break stupid.  
Mika: Oh. Then back to bed.  
Sora: No!!! I'm bored!  
Mika: I don't care. (throws pillow)  
Sora: Ahhh!  
Sora: I feel the love,I really do.  
Mika: Trying to sleep.  
Sora: You know normal girls your age go to the mall,but you just sit home and read.  
Mika: How is it that the person I want to be is annoying.  
Sora: Huh? It's not my fault you gave birth to me.  
Mika: (sighs) Fine. We'll go do what you want to do.  
Sora: Yay! Could we go get ice cream?  
Mika: I'm lack toast and tolerant.  
Sora: Oh. I guess we can go to the park.  
Mika: Okay.

* Park 10:22 a.m. *

Mika: Lets go sit on a bench.  
Sora: M'kay.  
Sora: Um..Mika.  
Mika: Huh?  
Sora: You know how Nagihiko knows your secret.  
Mika: Yes. What about it?  
Sora: Well...do you think he'll keep it a secret.  
Mika: Nagihiko is a very honest person,not so much with Amu,but a pretty sweet and honest person.  
Sora: Good.  
Mika: What's good?  
Sora: Shoot for Nagihiko or Tadase or something instead of that other guy.  
Mika: N-now don't make assumptions.  
Sora: Sure,sure.  
Mika: Besides how many times are you gonna mention this?  
Sora: Until you get your mind straight.  
?: Mind straight about what?  
Mika: Ikuto? It's nothing. I've been meaning to ask,what inspired you to play the violin?  
Ikuto: It used to be my father's.  
Mika: My grandma knew how to play the piano.  
Sora: Anyway we should get going,it was nice talking with you.


	20. A Slam Dunk

* Basket Ball Court 11:13 a.m. *

Mika: You know you can be a little pushy don't you think.  
Sora: I'm sorry. It's just when I'm around him I get bad vibes. I mean,don't you remember seeming him that one night with Amu.  
Mika: I'm sure there is a logical explanation for it.  
Sora: I don't know,but you could be right.

?: Hey Akiyama-san!  
Mika: Ah, Kukai.  
Kukai: Wanna play a fair game of basket ball?  
Mika: Oh really,I thought soccer was more of your game.  
Kukai: Yeah,but basket ball can't be that hard.  
?: Oh is that so.  
Mika: Nagihiko?  
Kukai: Uh.  
Nagihiko: Okay. If you think it's so easy,lets have a match. Two against two. Mika's on my team.  
Kukai: Alright. I'll just call Yaya.

Nagihiko: You know the rules right,Mika.  
Mika: Yeah.

Nagihiko: Here's the ball Kukai. (tosses the ball)  
Yaya: I wanna go first!  
Kukai: (sighs) Fine. (passes the ball) 

Yaya: Yay! I made it in the basket!  
Kukai: Yeah. In theirs.

Nagihiko: Catch it Mika-san! (throws the ball)  
Yaya: (catches) Got it!  
Mika: Sorry Nagihiko.  
Nagihiko: It's okay. Don't worry about it. (smiles)  
Sora: Wanna character change?  
Mika: No. I wanna do this myself.  
Sora: Are you sure?  
Mika: Yes. I wanna prove to myself I have the confidence to do things with my own strength.  
Sora: Mika-chan. Your right!

Yaya: Catch it Kukai! Catch it!  
Mika: (blocks and grabs the ball) Got it!  
Mika's mind: You got this. Just throw it into the basket. (dribbles the ball and throws toward the basket) Score!  
Nagihiko: Great job Mika-san! (high-fives)  
Mika: Thanks.  
Kukai: You know I let you get that one  
Mika: Sure you did.  
Sora: (smiles)

* Mika's House 8:30 p.m. *

Sora: How was your shower?  
Mika: Great. Dad actually saved hot water for me.  
Sora: Sounds like you had a lot of fun today.  
Mika: Yeah. I did. I....I haven't had that much fun in years.


	21. A Sign of Danger

* Easter 12:30 p.m. *

Kazuomi Hoshina: (Co-head of Easter) Do you have any leads on the person who appeared and ruined the mission?  
Sanjo: Well not exactly,sir.  
Nikaidou: I think I know.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: And who would you happen to suspect,Nikaidou?  
Nikaidou: She's one of my students I believe.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: We already are aware of Miss Hinamori.  
Nikaidou: That's just it. It's another one of my students.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Go on.  
Nikaidou: Miss Mika Akiyama.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: What about her?  
Nikaidou: She has straight A's in every subject,works at one of the music stores in town,and is close with Miss Hinamori Amu and the guardians.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Very well. Thank you mister Nikaidou. You may have the rest of the day off.  
Nikaidou: Yes!  
Sanjo: What?!  
Kazuomi Hoshina: As for you,you will keep working and try to find something helpful.  
Sanjo: Ugh. Yes sir.

* Mika's House 12:52 p.m. *

Sora: (yawns) Huh,Mika. Mika! She left me. She probably went to flirt with that Ikuto person.  
Mika: I'm right here and I brought you food.  
Sora: Oh. Sorry.  
Mika: (sighs) Yeah,yeah.  
Sora: So,what is it?  
Mika: Takoyaki.  
Sora: Mmm. My favorite.  
?: Mine too. Nya~ (swipes from hands)  
Sora: Hey! I was just about to eat that!  
Yoru: Haha! Nya~  
Mika: (picks Yoru up by the ear) What is it? And why are you here?  
Yoru: Ouch! Put me down! Nya!~  
Mika: Answer my question.  
Yoru: I was with Ikuto.  
Mika: Alright. Now give Sora her takoyaki.  
Yoru: Fine. Here Sora. (holds his paw out with the takoyaki in hand)  
Sora: Oh. Thank you,Yoru. (reaches out)  
Yoru: (snatches back) Haha! Nya~ You thought I'd actually give it back.  
Sora: Mika-san! Do something!  
Mika: (smacks her own forehead) I'm never having kids. You can keep the takoyaki if you leave.  
Yoru: Someones getting mad.  
?: That's enough,Yoru.  
Yoru: Ikuto. You never let me have any fun.  
Mika: Ikuto? What in the heck are you two here? And how do you know where I live?  
Ikuto: Don't worry about it,we'll be leaving.  
Mika: (grabs him by the sleeve) Oh no. Don't just think you can waltz right out of here looking as mysterious as you proclaim yourself to be. You do know it's a crime to sneak into or shall I say break into someone's house.  
Ikuto: (kisses Mika on the forehead) Ciao. (leaps off the balcony)  
Yoru: What he said.

Sora: Why that little...Mika?  
Mika: H-he kissed me.


	22. A Peaceful Reunion

* Easter 5:20 p.m. *

Kazuomi Hoshina: Sanjou!  
Sanjo: Yes,Mister Hoshina.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Send in Cero.  
Sanjo: Yes sir.  
?: How may I be of your service? (a blonde young girl walks into the room in a business suit,glasses,and her hair in a bun)  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Cero Cho are you willing to commit yourself to this mission.  
Cero: Yes sir.  
Ikuto: What about Lulu?  
Kazuomi Hoshina: She's useless.  
Cero: I hope I may be of best use.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: May we all.  
*  Cinema 9:20 p.m. *  
Mika: Everyone told me to meet them here.  
Sora: Oh,what movie are we going to see?  
Mika: They didn't say.  
Nagihiko: Oh you're here. Hope I'm not late.  
Mika: Nope. I actually just got here myself.  
Yaya: Hey! Guys!!!  
Pepe: Dechu dechu.  
Kukai: Made it.  
Daichi: We were fashionably late.  
Kukai: Where are Amu and Tadase?  
Rima: Ahem. I hope you didn't forget me.  
Kukai: Huh. Oh,Rima of course I didn't forget you. Exactly where did you come from anyway?  
Kusukusu: The bushes.  
Amu: Is everyone here?  
Mika: Everyone but Tadase.  
Tadase: I'm right here.  
Mika: Oh. Sorry.  
Tadase: It's no problem.  
Yaya: Let's go in before all the good seats are taken!

Kairi: (catches a glimpse of Mika) That girl.  
Musashi: What is it Kairi?  
Kairi: I saw a picture of her on one-sama's (older sister's) computer.  
Musashi: You're sure it was her?  
Kairi: Yeah.

Yaya: Psst! Psst!  
Mika: What is it,Yaya?  
Yaya: Could you get me more popcorn?  
Mika: Can't you get up and get it yourself?  
Yaya: Please? (whines)  
Mika: (sighs) Fine.

* At the Concession Stand *  
Utau: Ikuto. I told you I didn't want diet.  
Ikuto: Then go ask for a new one.  
Yoru: He did you a favor. I mean you are looking a bit chubby. Nya~  
Utau: Why you? Huh?  
(Security guards surround the place)  
Guard #1: We're looking for Miss Akiyama Mika.  
Guard #2: She's over there.  
(The security guards grab Mika's arms and escort her outside)  
Mika: Ouch. What did I do?  
Guard #1: Shush. You have the right to remain silent.  
Utau: Oh no.  
Nikaidou: Sanjou what's going on here?  
Sanjou: You see my younger sibling isn't as worthless as I thought he was. Accept it Nikaidou. The boss will now have full respect for me.

* Cinema 10:02 p.m.  *  
Tadase: Has anyone seen Mika-san?  
Yaya: Yeah she never got my popcorn.  
Amu: Huh,she's gone.  
?: Easter arrested her.  
Amu: Ikuto? Why would they do that? It should be me they're after.  
Ikuto: They've been searching for her.  
Amu: But why?  
Ikuto: I've said enough already. (walks away)  
Amu: Wait!  
Nagihiko: Don't worry Amu. We'll rescue Mika-san.


	23. Slave

* Park 12:45 p.m. *

Amu: I hope Mika-chan's okay.  
Nagihiko: I'm sure she's alright. After all she is a strong girl.  
Amu: Yeah.  
Yaya: Look on the bright side.  
Amu: What bright side?  
Yaya: No clue. Just thought I'd say it.  
Rima: I have never met anymore more caring than you are Yaya-san.  
Tadase: Then I suppose we should start thinking of a way to help Mika-san  
Amu: Tadase? Right.  
?: Goodluck.  
Amu: Hmm?  
Ikuto: Easter has high security,there's no way you would make it through.  
Yoru: He's got a point. Nya~  
Amu: Why would you say something so negative like that?  
Kukai: He kinda has a good point Amu. Easter is a big business,they're are bound to have lots of security.  
Amu: I just hope she's alright.  
* Easter 2:32 p.m. *  
Cero: So you got the girl,but what exactly do you plan on doing to her. Keep her locked in a cell. She's got a family.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: I've already acknowledged that and it has been covered. They've gone on a business trip.  
Cero: You can't keep her locked in a cell forever you know. Plus we don't know for sure she was the one to foil are plan.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: If so than we'll just have to keep her here long enough to trust us so she won't speak a word.  
Cero: We'll then seems as if you have this already well thought through.  
* Mika's Cell *  
Lab Worker: Akiyama. I have brought you dinner.  
Mika: Not hungry.  
Lab Worker: Listen sweetheart,I know you aren't so crazy about this place,but if you don't eat you'll eventually starve yourself.  
Mika: Maybe that's what I'll do.  
Lab Worker: (sighs) Fine. Do what you please. Man,she's a stubborn one.

Mika: (sighs) We'll look on the bright side Mika. They at least have a window in here for me. (gazes outside) So this is what it's like. To be a slave,begging,hoping for freedom.  
(violin plays)  
Mika: Huh. It couldn't be....Ikuto?


	24. Too Late?

* Amu's House 11:30 p.m. *  
Sora: (crying) Why Mika?! (says blowing loudly into a tissue)  
Suu: She's really upset.  
Miki: Yeah.  
Ran: What should we do Amu?  
Amu: She's really heart broken. We have to get Mika out as soon as possible. I'll call up a meeting with the guardians as soon as possible.

* Easter 12:02 a.m. *  
 (Mika's cell door opens allowing light into the room)  
Mika: (yawns) Huh? Who's there?  
?: Sorry for disturbing your slumber,but I have unfinished work I must tend to.  
Mika: Who are you?! And what do you mean?!  
?: Shhh....It's okay my dear. (puts her finger over Mika's lips,with one hand behind her back) Cero is here to help. (pulls out her other hand to reveal a needle)  
Mika: No!!! (is quickly silenced with a hand over her mouth)  
Cero: It will all be over soon. (pokes the needle into Mika's arm) Pleasant dreams my dear.

* Garden 11:35 a.m. *  
Tadase: So now that everyone's here. Amu,tell us your plan.  
Amu: Right.  
Rima: You don't have one do you?  
Amu: No.  
Rima: This is hopeless.  
Yaya: Do you guys hear somebody?  
Nagihiko: Yeah. I think I hear someone coming.  
Kairi: (out of breath) I came down here as soon as I heard.  
Amu: Heard what?  
Kairi; That you all were holding a meeting. Discussing Akiyama-san,right?  
Amu: How did you know? And how do you know who Mika-san is?  
Kairi: It's a long story,okay. Oh no I've got to go. Bye.  
Tadase: That was strange. I wonder.

* Park 10:30 p.m. *  
Miki: Amu! Transform!  
Amu: Okay. My heat,unlock!  
Character Transformation: Amulet Spade!  
Amu: I'm really getting tired of your crap,Ikuto.  
Ikuto: (smiles) Is that so.  
(footsteps)  
Amu: Who ever is there you need to leave,it's dangerous!  
(footsteps continue)  
Amu: Leave now!  
?: Your wasting your time.  
Amu: Mika-san?!  
(Mika is in a black dress with red ribbons,hair in pigtails tied in red ribbons,black choker and her locket,and knee-high black laced boots)


	25. Time & Patience

Amu: Mika-san?! What did they do to you?  
Mika: (stares)  
Amu: Ikuto! Do you have something to do with this?  
Ikuto: I-  
Mika: (interrupts) He had no involvement in my recreation.  
Amu: Mika...  
Mika: Now if you'll excuse us,we should get going.  
Amu: Wait!  
(there's a big puff of gas released into the air and they're gone)  
Amu: (coughs) Mika! Mika...

* Garden 11:32 a.m. *  
Tadase: So by Hinamori-san's description it seems we waited a bit too long for a plan.  
Yaya: But I had one!  
Rima: Dressing up in dark suits and sunglasses wouldn't have made any difference,Yaya.  
Yaya: (crosses arms)  
Tadase: Does anyone else besides Yaya-san have a plan?  
(five minutes of complete silence later...)  
Tadase: I see. So nobody has a plan. (sighs)  
Nagihiko: How about we try to contact Kairi. He seemed to know something about this.  
Tadase: Right. Anyone know where Kairi lives?  
Everyone: (sighs) No.

* Easter 12:47 p.m. *  
Cero: What's the next step in your plan?  
Kazuomi Hoshina: There is no need to rush.  
Cero: So this is why your past attempts have ended up in failures.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Excuse me.  
Cero: Her little friends are smart you know. Plus do you have any ability to produce super powers.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: You have a point.  
Cero: We may have managed to have complete control over that girl,yet her attitude is still as stubborn as ever.  
Mika: You know I can still hear you out here. Your walls aren't as thick as you proclaim them to be.  
Cero: Ugh! See what I mean.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Over time she'll mature.  
Cero: I don't have the patience for that.

* Nagihiko's House 5:55 p.m. *  
Nagihiko: (thinks to self) I sure hope Mika-san's alright. I kinda like her.  
(there's a knock at the door)  
Nagihiko: Coming! (opens the door)  
Kukai: Tadase and I were wondering if we could stay the night.  
Nagihiko: Uh...sure...I guess.  
Kukai: Sweet.  
* Nagihiko's Room *  
Kukai: Nice place you got here.  
Nagihiko: Huh,oh thanks.  
Tadase: How do you guys suppose we'll contact Kairi?  
Kukai: One thing I'd like to know is how he knew we were holding a meeting about Mika that day.  
All three: Hmmm...


	26. Sir, Yes Sir

* Nagihiko's House 9:30 a.m. *  
(a pillow hits Nagihiko)  
Nagihiko: Hrmm. What time is it?  
Tadase: About 9:30 in the morning.  
Nagihiko: Who threw the pillow?  
Tadase: Kukai-san did.  
Nagihiko: I see. So do you guys have any plans for today?  
Tadase: Well finding Kairi and waltzing our way into Easter is out of question.  
Kukai: That's for sure.  
Kiseki: Let us assemble my subjects.  
Sora: Sorry I'm late.  
Tadase: How did you...?  
Kiseki: Right. Just don't let it happen again.  
Sora: Sir yes sir. (salutes)  
Kiseki: Now go assemble the guardian charas!  
Sora: I'm not your messenger you know.  
Kiseki: How dare you speak to me like that!  
Sora: (steals crown) Now I'm in charge! Now go assemble the guardian charas!  
Kiseki: Sir yes sir! (salutes and leaves out through the window)

Kiseki: Wait a minute. I don't follow peasant orders.  
Sora: You do now. (pats crown)  
Everyone: (sighs)

Easter 11:59 a.m.  
Ikuto: I still think it's wrong.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Nonsense Ikuto.  
Ikuto: I don't think it's best to do this to her. She has friends and family after all.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: What are you trying to say?  
Ikuto: Let her go.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Excuse me.  
Ikuto: Take me instead. Let her go.  
Mika: (interrupts) Pardon the intrusion. But I am certainly fine and capable. I am happy with the new outlook of my life.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: See Ikuto. Everything is under control.  
Ikuto: Everything is not under control. She is.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Ikuto! Leave now. There will be no further discussion and that's final.  
Cero: (watches and lets out a small chuckle)  
* Ikuto leaves the room and Cero manages to let out a faint whisper as he passes through the door)  
Cero: (whispers) You'll get your chance.


	27. The Way She Said My Name

Amu's House 8:30 p.m.  
* there's a knock on the sliding glass door *  
Amu: Huh. (slides the curtain back) Ikuto?  
Sora: What is it Amu?  
Amu: (opens the door by a crack) Why are you here?  
Ikuto: Can I come in?  
Sora: No!  
Amu: I guess. But just for a second. So don't be getting any ideas.  
Sora: Amu!  
Amu: What?  
Sora: Why'd you let him in?!  
Ikuto: Yoru is waiting outside.  
Sora: That makes it better.  
Amu: So what did you come here for anyway?  
Sora: Yeah.  
Ikuto: I am concerned about Mika.  
Amu: Mika.  
Sora: Mika. Why you! What have you done to her?! I swear if lay one finger on her!  
Amu: Sora please stay calm. Go on.  
Ikuto: She needs to be rescued.

Easter 1:52 p.m.  
Cero: Ikuto is right you know. She does have a family and friends who care for her. Shouldn't we reconsider?  
Kazuomi Hoshina: No! I have made my decision and that is final!  
Cero: (sighs) Got it sir.  
* Mika's Cell *  
Mika: (thinks to self) Why do I feel so empty?  
* her locket falls from her neck to the floor and opens *  
Mika: Huh. Grandma? I remember. Grandma. Mom. Dad. Amu. The Guardians. Sora. Ikuto....Ikuto. And Cero. The shot.  
Cero: Ikuto,I know its been hard but could you do this simple task and bring her the meal. Thank you.  
Ikuto: (unlocks the cell to see Mika looking down at the locket) I got your food.  
Mika: (looks up hesitantly) Oh. Ikuto? Thank you.  
Ikuto: (looks into her eyes astonished and nods)  
(Ikuto leaves the tray of food on the floor and exits the cell only stopping to lock it)  
Mika: For everything.


	28. Nothing Could Go Wrong

Easter 2:34 p.m.  
Cero: The preparations for the Annual Summer Fair are all in order sir.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: Good. And it better stay that way Cero. If anything goes wrong it's all on you.  
Cero: Yes sir. I,Cero,will use my talent of art and culture to make the most cultivating piece of artwork you have ever seen to lure in the people of Japan.  
Sanjo: Excuse me. But have you forgotten your loyal trusted assistant.  
Cero: I don't recall. I'm right here Miss Sanjou-san.  
Sanjo: Not you. Me!  
Nikaidou: Oh come on Sanjou isn't it nice to actually have a break for once.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: You're right Sanjou I have completely forgotten my loyal assistants. You both are fired.  
Sanjo: What?! You can't fire me! I'm Utau's manager.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: You're right. Nikaidou you are free to go.  
Nikaidou: Great. Good thing I already have all my things packed. Goodbye Sanjou!  
Sanjo: Good riddance.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: The concert is tonight. And be sure Ikuto doesn't try to do anything. He is quite suspicious at the moment.  
Cero: Of course sir.  
* Mika's cell *  
Ikuto: They told me to fetch you for the concert.  
Mika: Oh yeah. The concert.

Garden 3:01 p.m.  
Tadase: (runs and yells) Guys! (carrying a piece of paper in his hand)  
Amu: What is it Tadese?  
Tadase: Look. (hands Amu the paper)  
Amu: (reads aloud) The Annual Summer Fair featuring a live performance by Hoshina Utau on vocals,Ikuto Tsukiyomi on violin,and Mika Akiyama on piano.  
Yaya: If we're going we better get front row tickets this time.  
Kukai: Is second row fine?  
Yaya: Do you have back stage passes?  
Kukai: Maybe.  
Yaya: You better if you got us second row seats.  
Amu: Aw man.  
Tadase: What is it Amu?  
Amu: I have to babysit Ami that night.  
Tadase: That's alright. You can bring her with us. I'm sure she'll be no trouble.  
Amu: Right. (Amu says hesitantly)

Amu's House 5:22 p.m.  
Ami: Concert! Concert! Yay!  
Amu: Shhh! Keep it down Ami. Mom and Dad don't even know we are going okay.  
Ami: But Amu it's wrong to lie.  
Amu's Mother: What's that?  
Amu: Nothing Mom.  
Amu's Mother: Alright. You know the number if you need me. Your father and I are going to a party. Love you Ami! Love you Amu!  
(door closes)  
Amu: Okay Ami remember you can't tell Mom and Dad.  
Ami: Okay.  
Ran: Here we go.  
Miki: This will be interesting a concert with violin and piano.  
Suu: Just think of the sweets there will be.  
Sora: Mika.


	29. She Remembered

Annual Summer Fair Backstage 5:30 p.m.  
Utau: I'm a little nervous.  
Sanjo: Nonsense Utau. You have done many concerts,so why feel nervous now?  
Utau: Just because I have done many concerts doesn't mean I never get nervous before each.  
Sanjo: Well think about this. Ikuto is taking role in your concert for a change.  
Utau: Yeah. But it's not the same. Both Ikuto and Mika are practically be forced to play.  
Sanjo:(sighs)

Annual Summer Fair 6:03 p.m.  
Tadase: What's wrong Amu? You look a little down.  
Amu: It's just that,I am afraid to see Mika again. Her lifeless eyes and everything. It just brings back the memories and the fact we can't do anything to save her.  
Yaya: Well look on the bright side Amu. We have second row seats and backstage tickets.  
Amu: Yeah that really is the bright side Yaya. (sarcastically)  
Nagihiko: Let's just take are seats.  
Yaya: There's no butter on my popcorn.  
Mika: (passes by) Oh don't start that again.  
Everyone: Mika?

Sanjo: Welcome everyone to the Annual Summer Fair! And know introducing a live performance by Hoshina Utau along with Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Mika Akiyama!  
Yaya: Woah! Look at that piano!  
Nagihiko: I didn't know Mika played the piano so well.  
Amu: Neither did I.  
Sora: Mika's always been good on the piano.

Backstage  
Sanjo: This is going better than I thought it would. That Mika sure is a show off huh.  
Cero: Right.

After Performance  
Sanjo: I hope you all enjoyed the show! And remember if you have backstage passes be sure to head on back! Have wonderful evening!

Backstage 7:54 p.m.  
Ami: I can't believe I actually get to meet Utau!  
Sora: (sees Mika pass) Mika.  
Mika:(winks)  
Sora: Eh?  
Amu: Anyone see Mika anywhere?  
Sora:(points) She's over there with Ikuto.  
Amu: Hey guys could you all keep an eye on Ami and take her over to meet Utau. Thanks.  
Sora: Wait up Amu!  
Amu: Mika.  
Mika: Amu?  
Amu: You remember me?  
Mika: Um. Listen I can't talk. If they hear us they'll know.  
Amu: Know what?  
Mika: That I....I remember....and they'll....  
Amu: They'll what?  
Mika: Give me that shot again.  
Sora: Mika.  
Mika: Stay strong Sora. We'll see each other again.  
Sora: (nods)


	30. He's My Savior

Backstage 8:22 p.m.  
Sanjo: Everyone has left. Now Utau,Ikuto,and Mika into the limo.  
Utau: Let about you Sanjo?  
Sanjo: I'll catch a ride later. So for now it's just you three.  
(Utau,Ikuto,and Mika get into the limo)  
Utau: That was an interesting concert.  
(Mika falls asleep almost instantly)  
Ikuto:(opens the door of the moving limo)  
Utau: Ikuto? What are you doing?  
Ikuto: Trust me.  
Utau:(looks into his eyes)  
Ikuto:(picks up Mika and jumps out the moving limo door)

Amu's House 9:42 a.m.  
Amu:(yawns) What time is it?  
Sora: Time for you to get a watch.  
Amu's Mother: Amu you weren't out last night were you?  
Amu:(sighs) Oh no.

Mika's House 10:00 a.m.  
Mika: (wakes up and rubs eyes)  
Ikuto: Awake already?  
Mika: Hm?  
Ikuto:(kneels down) You were asleep all night.  
Mika: How did I get here?  
Ikuto: You fell asleep,I grabbed you and jumped out of the limo,and brought you here.  
Mika: Did you get any sleep?  
Ikuto: A few hours.  
Mika: Where did you sleep?   
Ikuto: Couch downstairs.  
Mika: Why'd you do it?  
Ikuto:(is silent) You have family and friends you care about you.  
Mika:(looks into his eyes and hugs him) Thank you so much.  
Yoru: Just don't get too comfortable. Nya~  
Mika:(flicks Yoru)  
Yoru: Yahhh! Fine I'm leaving.  
Mika: But I just I one question for you Ikuto. How are we not gonna get caught?


	31. Kiss of Promise

Easter 11:24 a.m.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: What do you mean she is gone?!  
Sanjo: I apologize sir. It seems Ikuto grabbed her and left.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: I told you to keep an eye on him!  
Sanjo: Yes sir. And I am truly sorry.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: We'll find her again.  
Cero: Of course sir. We will.

Mika's House 12:15 p.m.  
Mika:(looks onto balcony) They're probably looking for us.  
Ikuto: Don't worry about it.

 

Mika: Why don't I have the right to worry about it?  
Ikuto: I made a promise to myself when I saw you in that cell.  
Mika: What was that?  
Ikuto: To protect you.  
Mika: I find that hard to believe.  
Ikuto: Is that so? I made a promise to myself and I will keep that promise. (grabs Mika and kisses her on her lips)  
Mika:(stands there,eyes wide open and after a minute releases herself) Why'd you? (blushes and stares down at the ground)  
Ikuto: We'd better get going. You have a meeting with the guardians. (throws a hoodie and sunglasses into her arms)


	32. Even More Than Friendship?

Garden  1:42 p.m.  
Tadase: Who are those people over there?  
Amu: I think it's Mika and Ikuto!  
Mika: You remember our names.  
Amu: I missed you so much. (hugs)  
Mika: Woah easy now on the hug, Amu.  
Amu: Sorry.  
Mika: It's okay. I missed you too. All of you.  
Sora: Mika!  
Mika: Sora!  
Sora: Me!  
Mika: Come here!  
Sora: (rushes over) I am so sorry. (hugs)  
Mika: For what? What are you apologizing about?  
Sora: The way we left things and I feel like I control you.  
Mika: Nonsense.  
Yaya: They're wearing sunglasses and disguises. See I told you guys disguises and sunglasses would work.  
Amu: Yaya.  
Yaya: I'm sorry Mika. I'm the reason why you got into this mess.  
Mika: It's not your fault,Yaya. But next time your getting your own popcorn.  
Tadase: It's nice to have you back Mika-San.  
Mika: It's nice to be back. And we will get revenge on Easter. Trust me.

Café 4:24 p.m.  
Mika: Ever since I moved to this town everything turned around on me.  
Ikuto: Life has many surprises.  
Mika: Trust me I think this city has had enough surprises.  
Ikuto:(chuckles) That's true.  
Mika: Can you believe we met when you were getting your violin repaired?  
Ikuto: Not at all.  
Mika: You are a good friend Ikuto Tsukiyomi.   
Sora: Aw. Isn't this sweet. I sense something more than a friendship here. I know about the kiss.  
Yoru: Ew. Ikuto you kissed that?!  
Ikuto: Let's go Mika. I'll walk you home.  
Mika: Okay.

Mika's Doorstep 5:30 p.m.  
Mika: Goodnight.   
Ikuto: Goodnight.  
Mika:(turns around to open door)  
Ikuto: And one last thing. (spins Mika around and kisses her)  
Yoru: Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick.  
Sora: They're so cute. 


	33. A Love Not to Be?

Mika's House 8:53 a.m.  
Sora: Mika. Mika! Wake up!  
Mika: What so you want?!  
Sora: Aren't you gonna get up?  
Mika: I don't feel like it.  
Sora: Cat got your tounge?  
Mika: Your telling me.  
Sora: Are you thinking about Ikuto?  
Mika: Yeah.  
Sora: What about?  
Mika: I'm afraid he doesn't like me.  
Sora: What? You guys have kissed twice now. The man practically loves you.  
Mika: I don't know about that.  
Sora: I'll call you two...Mikuto.  
Mika: Seriously Sora. Since when did you become so on board with this? You used to hate him.  
Sora: I know,but now I realize you both like each other and you have the right to make your own choices.  
Mika: Hmph. I guess while I was gone you matured huh?  
Sora: Yeah. Oh and by the way he called and he said he's gonna be staying at a hotel.  
Mika: Okay. And Mom and Dad?  
Sora: Still traveling in America and Europe for business purposes.  
Mika: Impressive.  
(knock at the door)  
Sora: Did I forget to mention you have a date at the park?  
Mika: Yes you did. Now go answer the door while I get ready.  
Sora: Yes mame. (salutes and goes down stairs to answer door) Who is it?  
Ikuto: Me.  
Sora: Okay Me. There's a key under the mat.  
Ikuto: Okay. (unlocks door)  
Sora: Come on in. It usually doesn't take her long to get ready.  
Mika: Nope.  
Sora: That was fast. Listen you two have fun and me and Yoru will play video games. Cause I beat him every time. (winks)  
Mika: Okay.  
Sora: Bye Mikuto.  
Ikuto: Hm?  
Mika: It's nothing. Bye Sora. Bye Yoru.  
(Ikuto opens the door and "Mikuto" leave)  
Yoru: Are they actually dating?  
Sora: I don't know. Mine as well be.

Park 10:22 a.m.  
Mika: So what room are you in again?  
Ikuto: Room 222.  
Mika: Aren't you still in high school?  
Ikuto: Yeah but I know people.  
Mika: Oh.  
Ikuto: So Mikuto,huh.  
Mika: Sora came up with it. Ridiculous right?  
Ikuto: Well.  
Mika: Let about Amuto. Before I came in you had a thing for Amu. Still do don't you? She is pretty after all.  
Ikuto: I admit it yes,but not anymore.  
Mika: I want you to promise me something.  
Ikuto: Hm?  
Mika: Don't fall in love with me.


	34. Sarcasticness with a Pinch of Trouble

Park 10:27 a.m.  
Ikuto: Mika. You know I can't keep that promise.  
Mika: What do you mean?  
Ikuto: I've already fallen in love with you.  
Mika: I knew it wouldn't be that easy.  
Ikuto: It just makes it harder to keep me away.  
Mika:  Then just this. Keep all the Mikuto stuff at a low until this thing with Easter is through.  
Ikuto: Deal. You know I've been wondering.  
Mika: Hm?  
Ikuto: Where are your parents?  
Mika: A very long business trip from America and Europe. But I think they are mostly on vacation.  
Ikuto: One day I hope to find my father.  
Mika: Where is he?  
Ikuto: At sea.  
Mika: Oh. I remember you saying that you have your father's violin.  
Ikuto: Yeah.  
Mika: My grandma use have this one grand piano and after she died we put it in our house. My grandma was the one who taught me to play the piano.   
Ikuto: After the battle with Easter is over I plan on heading out to find him.  
Mika: You better call.  
Ikuto: I will. You better not find someone else.  
Mika: I don't know after all I do have many male callers.  
Ikuto: Guess we'll have to change your number then.  
Mika: You're funny.  
Ikuto: And you're mine.  
Mika: You know all the right words to say. You wouldn't happen to have a dictionary in your back pocket?  
Ikuto: Alright. That's enough with the jokes.  
Mika: But to be serious I think I have an idea to stopping Easter.  
Ikuto: We'll discuss this later.  
Mika: Okay.  
Ikuto: Follow me.  
Mika: Okay.  
(Ikuto leads Mika into an alley)  
Mika: Really romantic Ikuto.  
Ikuto: I didn't want to speak of that subject in public.  
Mika: I know. You know what let's just talk about this later.  
Ikuto: Alright.  
(Ikuto and Mika walk back to her house and unlock the door)  
Mika: Sora.  
Sora: Little busy beating Yoru's butt. Yay! I won again!  
Yoru: What?! I was so close!  
Ikuto: Do you play video games?  
Mika: My parents play video games when they have "quality time."  
Sora: Her parents are weird. Kinda like Amu's but you can't get crazier than them.  
Mika: Gee. Thanks Sora.  
Sora: No problem.

Easter 12:24 p.m.  
Cero: Sanjo we are running out of time.  
Sanjo: I realize that,Cero.  
Cero: What do you think we should do now "highly trusted" assistant?  
Sanjo: You watch it now. You think your something special just because he likes you better.  
Cero: Jealous are we,Sanjo? Listen,Sanjo. That Mika is smart as a whip. And it's obvious Ikuto has become fond of her. So we need a smart plan to stop this two star-crossed lovers before they take action. Let then have their fun and get comfortable. They don't know what they are going to get into.


	35. A Night to Remember

Easter  11:30 a.m.  
Cero: I have came up with a idea.  
Sanjo: Oh yeah. Let me hear it.  
Cero: Let's hold another event. A old-fashioned ball.  
Sanjo: Besides this "ball" how do you expect your plan to work?  
Cero: Of course the guardians will come. I can assure you of that. We'll steal the x eggs from the guests and the guardians will engage. Then we trap.   
Sanjo: Alright. Then there will be a ball.

Amu's House 1:43 p.m.  
Ran: Hey Amu!  
Amu: Hm? What is it,Ran?  
Ran: Didn't you hear? There's gonna be a ball!  
Amu: Really? If there's gonna be a ball I could actually get to dance with Tadase-kun.  
Ran: Yeah yeah yeah.  
Miki: I'll work on your outfit.  
Amu: I'll tell the guardians.  
Suu: I'll just eat this cookie.  
Ran: Where did that cookie come from?  
Suu: I'm not sure.

Mika's house 2:00 p.m.  
Mika: A ball? I don't know. Seems a little suspicious.  
Sora: Come on you ruin all the fun.  
Mika: Okay.  
Sora: Trust me you'll have a lot of fun.  
Mika: I sure hope you're right.  
Sora: Don't worry. Since when have I been wrong?  
Mika: Yep. I'm screwed. So when is this "ball" anyway?  
Sora: Tonight.  
Mika; Tonight?! That's hardly enough time.  
Sora: Then I guess we should get started.

Ball 8:25 p.m.  
Mika: There are so many people.  
Sora: And it looks like an actual old-fashioned ballroom!  
Mika: So much detail.  
Sora: Maybe we should wait for Ikuto.  
Mika: Yeah. I suppose so.  
(another thirty minutes go on and Mika begins to give up)  
Tadase: Mika?  
Mika: Tadase?  
Tadase: You made it.  
Mika: Yeah.  
Tadase: Care to dance?  
Mika: No,not at all.  
Sora: So now she goes after Tadase. Why couldn't she had done that before I gave Ikuto "my blessing." Stubborn Mika. Is that Amu over there? Hey Amu! (waves)  
Amu: Sora? Is Mika-san here?  
Sora: Yeah she went to dance.  
Amu: Oh.  
Sora: Are you waiting on someone?  
Amu: Yeah.  
Sora: I better go check on Mika. See you later Amu!  
Amu: Bye. (sighs and stares down at the ground)  
Ikuto: Amu?  
Amu: Ikuto?  
Ikuto: You wouldn't happen to know....care to dance?  
Amu: Um...(looks around) Sure.  
Sora: Mika.  
Mika: Hm? (sips out of tea cup)  
Sora: Amu's been waiting on someone.  
Mika: You don't suppose that would happen to be Tadase would you?  
Sora: I'm sure that's who.  
Mika: Oh my. Seems we had a bit of a mix up.  
Sora: (sighs) I'll fix this.

Amu: What were you gonna ask me?  
Ikuto: Hm?  
Amu: When we were outside.  
Ikuto: If you knew where Mika was.  
Amu: I think she's dancing.  
Sora: Here I am. Tadase is over there. (points)  
Amu: Thanks Sora.  
Sora: No problem. Mika's over here. Follow me.  
Mika: Thank you Sora. I still can't shake this feeling that there is something wrong about this.

Sanjo: Shall we begin the show?  
Cero: Let's.


	36. She's Jealous of Me?!

Cero: Flip the switch in three,two,one.  
(Sanjo flips a switch transforming the room into a vibrant purple glow,x eggs leave their owners' bodies and people drop to the floor)  
Mika: I knew something was wrong. Sora,character change!  
Sora: Right!  
Mika: My heart,unlock! (transforms)  
Character Transformation: Dare Devil!  
Mika: Been a while since I last transformed.  
Sora: We've only transformed once.  
Mika: What are you guys waiting for? Ikuto,Amu,Tadase,and everybody else transform!  
Amu: She's right! Everybody transform!  
(Ikuto and the Guardians transform)  
Sanjo: Well well well. What do we have here?  
Cero: The gangs all here.   
Mika: Cero.  
Cero: You caught my name.  
Mika: Of course. Your the one who stuck the needle in me.  
Cero: It puts bread on the table.  
Mika: It's nice to know you love your job so much.  
Cero: It's nice to know you have interest.  
Amu: I'll defeat the x eggs!  
Cero: You do that. I know about your little guardian charas.  
Mika: How do you....?  
Cero: There are things you don't know about me,Akiyama Mika.  
Mika: Why are you doing this?  
Cero: (hesitates)Because.  
Mika: Answer my question.  
Cero: Why should I tell you? Shouldn't you be helping your friends with those eggs.  
Mika: Tell me.  
Cero: You. You're the reason. You have it all. What I use to have. I use to be a guardian, my boyfriend walked out on me,and...I use to have a guardian chara of my own!  
(everyone stops in their tracks and stares in astonishment)  
Cero:(tears up) Are you happy now?  
Mika: I never realized...  
Cero: Well, now you do!  
Mika: Cero...I'm sorry.  
Sanjo: Don't believe her.

 

Cero: I'm well aware.  
Mika: Listen Cero...  
Cero:(interrupts) No you listen Miss Akiyama. This will end soon and maybe you'll feel the feelings I do and understand. I don't need your pity. Let's go Sanjo.  
Sanjo: Gladly.  
(Cero and Sanjo disappear into the night leaving everyone standing)  
Amu: Are you alright Mika?  
Mika: Ever since I moved to this town...I just had to make that wish...I just wanted to live a normal life. First my grandma dies and now I ruined someone's life.   
Amu: It wasn't your fault Mika. None of it was.  
Mika: All of your lives would probably been better without me.  
Nagihiko: Now Mika you know that isn't true. What happened to the strong Mika we use to know?  
Mika: She's gone.  
Amu: Don't say that!  
Mika: I'm tired of all of this.  
Amu: Stop it. (slaps Mika)  
(everyone stares looking surprised at Amu's action)  
Tadase: Amu! That's enough.  
Mika:(rubs cheek) I'll admit it. I did deserve that. But I'm going home for now. Good night.  
Ikuto:(grabs her arm) Come with me.  
(Mika and Ikuto leave the ball where the guests still lay unconscious and go to his hotel)  
Mika: We should probably untransform.  
Sora: You could have said that before. Mika you can go ahead on in I'm going home.  
Mika: I'm sorry about what I said back there.  
Sora: It's alright. I understand.   
Mika: Alright...  
(Mika and Ikuto go to his hotel room)  
Ikuto: What was that back there?  
Mika: I was upset. Frustrated.  
Ikuto: Because of what she said.  
Mika: Well yeah.  
Ikuto: You said you had a plan,right?  
Mika: Yeah. But it doesn't matter.  
(knock at the door)  
Ikuto: Yes?  
Utau: Me stupid.  
Ikuto: I don't recall.  
Utau: Just let me in.   
Ikuto: Okay. (unlocks door)  
Utau:(opens door and sees Mika) I'm not interrupting anything am I.  
Mika: No. And I should probably get to leaving.  
Utau: Why?  
Mika: Because. I quit. (runs out of the room)


	37. Were on Our Own, Naturally

Ikuto's Hotel Room 10:32 p.m.  
Utau: What was that about?  
Ikuto:(shrugs) I'm not sure.

Garden 11:30 a.m.  
Amu: What do you mean Mika quitted?!  
Tadase: Afraid so. Ikuto called me earlier this morning.  
Yaya: Looks like we're on our own.  
Rima: We can still do this.  
Amu: Eh?  
Nagihiko: Rima is right. We can do this without Mika. I mean sure she's gone,but we can't let this stop us.  
Amu: That's true. I suppose you're right. We have to carry on. Without Mika.  
Tadase: We should still keep our hopes high.  
Everyone: Right!

Easter 11:47 a.m.  
Sanjo: Our plan backfired.  
Cero: I realize that Sanjo.  
Sanjo: We're running out of time.  
Cero: I know. But we still have a chance. And this will be the last battle.

Amu's House 2:27 p.m.  
Suu: Amu,there's a letter at the door.  
Amu: A letter? I'll go get it.  
Ran: What does it say?  
Amu: They have Mika.


	38. Final Battle at the Tokyo Tower

Easter 12:27 p.m.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: This has gone on for too long.  
Sanjo: We know sir.  
Cero: It all comes down to tonight. Tonight is the final battle.  
Kazuomi Hoshina: And it better be.  
Cero: Understood sir. This will all come to an end tonight.

Garden 12:57 p.m.  
Tadase: They have Mika huh?  
Amu: Yeah. They want us to meet them at the Tokyo Tower to rescue her.  
Yaya: I guess it all comes down to tonight.  
Everyone:(sighs)  
Nagihiko: We should gather Kairi,Utau,and Ikuto after all we need all the help we can get.  
Amu: That's true. I just can't believe all that's happened. I mean I can't believe it all goes down tonight.  
Tadase: Me neither. So it's settled we'll go to the Tokyo Tower tonight and settle this once and for all.

Park 1:42 p.m.  
Ikuto: They have her.  
Utau: Who?  
Ikuto: Easter. They have Mika. We have to meet with Amu and her friends so we can settle all of this.  
Utau: Oh. I've never been to the Tokyo Tower.  
Ikuto: We're not going there to sight see.  
Utau: Aw. Your no fun.

Tokyo Tower 12:01 a.m.  
Amu: Alright everyone. It all comes down to this.  
Cero: Just in time.  
Amu: Everyone transform.  
(Utau,Ikuto,Kairi,and the Guardians transform)  
Sanjo: What is this? My own brother going against his older sister.  
Kairi:Not now Sanjo.  
Amu: Where is Mika?  
Cero: We don't have her. We got a note from the guardians saying the line ends here tonight.  
Amu: What? That can't be.  
Cero: Well it is.  
(a dark figure approaches)  
?: It's true.  
Tadase: Who are you?  
(the dark figure walks into plain sight)  
Mika: I faked the notes.  
Amu: Why?  
Mika: It was all a part of my plan. When Cero said all those things about her being jealous I pretended to be greatly affected. That slap I didn't pretend to be affected by though.  
Amu: Sorry.  
Mika: Uh huh. And I "quited".  
Amu: So all of this was your plan?  
Mika: Yeah. But I never planned for the whole Mikuto ordeal. My heart,unlock! (transforms)  
Cero: Enough talk. Now that this conversation is over we we'll take what is rightfully ours. The  
Embryo.  
(the Embryo suddenly appears)  
Mika: Not so fast.   
(both Mika and Cero make a plunge for the Embryo and Mika barely touches it,the Embryo goes through Mika and disappears)  
Cero: It just...  
Amu: What the?  
Mika:(places her hands on her stomach) It went into me.  
Tadase: Are you okay?  
Mika: I think so. Just a little woozy is all...(faints)


	39. Afterwords

Mika's House 10:27 a.m.  
Mika:(wakes up with a wet cloth on her forehead) Huh?  
Ikuto:(gazing outside screen doors) You awake?  
Mika:(moans and rubs head) Yeah.  
Ikuto: You passed out last night.  
Mika: Oh.  
Ikuto: Your mom let me in.  
Mika: My parents are finally home.  
Ikuto: You've been through a lot. Get some sleep. (kisses Mika's forehead)

~Afterwords~ Mika  
Amu and the Guardians and I are going to go on a trip to the beach before school begins again. And have officially made me a guardian. The Musician. Sora continues to tease me about Mikuto. My parents return home only to try and beat each other and video games. Cero and I are now friends and understand each other. Sanjo and Utau continue to work on new hit singles and have even considered adding me and Ikuto to the group,he isn't very convinced yet but Utau and I will wear him down. Ikuto is searching for his father and calls me just about every day.   
My life has gotten better and I feel more complete. And there will be a big future for me in store with a second egg.


End file.
